Head-mounted displays (HMDs) and other near-eye display systems can utilize a near-eye lightfield display or other computational display to provide effective display of three-dimensional (3D) graphics. Generally, the near-eye lightfield display employs one or more display panels and one or more lenslet arrays that overlie the one or more display panels. A rendering system renders an array of elemental images, with each elemental image representing an image or view of an object or scene from a corresponding perspective or virtual camera position. In conventional near-eye displays, the lenslet array is composed of uniform lenslets disposed on a planar substrate. This arrangement results in off-axis optical aberrations, often manifesting as blurring, as a result of the skew between the elemental image and the lenslet array centers as the geometrical path length increases near the display edges. These focus errors often are detectable by the user, and thus detract from the viewing experience.